Existing containers, of the type generally known and used as a ballot box and counter display, generally define an enclosure having a top surface for holding and/or signing the ballots, a slotted opening in the top surface to receive ballots, and closure means that can be opened to provide access to the contained ballots and reclosed for subsequent reuse. Of importance with such a container is the ability to ship the same flat, as a blank; and to set the container up from the blank, with easily understood instructions and without complications. Also, when set up, the container must provide adequate support and strength, to allow it to be subjected to normal and even abusive use, while yet retaining its overall original shape and appearance.
While reference will be made to the subject as a ballot box, the box will of course be available for use with any form of registration blanks, cards, ticket stubs or the like, that may commonly be collected for a give-away drawing and/or for providing names for follow-up informational or sales efforts.